


And Maybe Even

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Donuts, Drabble Collection, Dresses, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Mistletoe, Zari Tomaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: A collection of Charlie/Zari Tomaz drabbles.Zari 1.0.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 23





	1. And Maybe Even

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from the Mary Oliver poem The Ponds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari made herself boots with donuts on them. Charlie thinks they're very her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what I get for going on the L.L. Bean website on my lunch break. Inspired by [these](https://www.llbean.com/llb/shop/123261?page=bogs-classic-design-a-boot-donut-kids&bc=506936&feat=506936-GN1&csp=a&pos=33).

Charlie smirks as she takes in Zari’s please with herself smile, then she follows Zari’s gaze. “Are those children’s boots?”

“They were children’s boots, but we can make any clothes and Gideon talked me into them,” Zari answers.

Charlie drops onto the chair next to Zari, letting her legs drape over Zari’s thighs.

“They’re warm,” Zari defends.

“They have donuts on them. They’re amazing,” Charlie sooths. 

Zari’s eyes meet hers. 

“They’re very you,” Charlie encourages as she leans in.

Zari’s smirk spreads slowly as she leans in as well. “They are.”

Charlie laughs before pressing a kiss to her lips.


	2. A Rare Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds some mistletoe. Zari helps her use it.

Charlie leans against Zari’s doorframe and waits for her to pause her video game before she saunters in.

“You’ll never believe what I found in storage,” she teases holding the mistletoe behind her back.

Zari raises her eyebrows, but moves over so Charlie can sit down. Charlie leans in smirking.

“Drawing out the suspense?” Zari prods.

Charlie pulls the mistletoe out from behind her back.

“If you wanted a kiss you could just ask.”

“Maybe I wanted a mistletoe kiss,” Charlie challenges.

Zari takes the mistletoe, dangling it above their heads as she leans in to kiss Charlie. Charlie grins.


	3. Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie helps Zari get dressed for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the fan_flashworks prompt button on dreamwidth.

Charlie’s fingers brush against her back briefly before she takes hold of the zipper. She zips the dress up slowly for Zari. Charlie’s finger pause at the button. Zari tilts her head, looks back. “You’re going to flirt.”

“You look good Z,” Charlie comments.

“So do you.”

Charlie grins. Their eyes meet.

Zari wets her lips. “I thought you were joking, teasing with the flirting.”

“I meant every word.”

Zari raises her eyebrows. “Even when you said that you’d…”

Charlie laughs.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I look like you’re friend,” Charlie points out.

Zari shakes her head. “You’re not her.”

Charlie smirks slowly, “So Z, going to let me help you out of these fancy clothes after the mission?”

“I just might.”

“Might?” Charlie pushes as she leans in. Their lips brush and Zari shifts so they can kiss more comfortably and so she can deepen the kiss. Charlie cups Zari’s cheeks and presses close.

Reluctantly Charlie pulls away. The last thing they need is one of the boys knocking on the door to see if they’re ready. She lets her eyes linger over Zari. “Perfect.”

Zari rolls her eyes, then turns and lets Charlie finish buttoning her up.


End file.
